Uzumaki not Hollow
by Zangetsu Uzumaki
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, parte del antiguo y gran clan Uzumaki, su vida cambiará después de descubrir un sello en el pergamino prohibido, Insanity Naruto, NarutoXles vale verga


**ESTE es mi primer fanfic, así que creo que le conviene que cualquier otro comentario positivo será tomado en cuenta y los comentarios negativos oportunamente revisados e ignorados y directamente en el dispensador de basura, con su compañero Zangetsu**

"habla humana"

"_pensamientos o hablando telepaticamente"_

"**HABLA DE ENTIDAD NO HUMANA"**

**"_Entidad no humana pensando uh hablando telepaticamente_"**

"HABLA bijuu o invocacion"

"_Pensamientos bijuu o invocacion o habla telepatica_"

"**Portador y entidad hablando en conjunto**"

"_**Portador y entidad pensando en conjunto**_"

* * *

MIERDA, esa palabra tan vulgar pero tan usada que la gente ya no se sorprende al escucharla, pero esa misma palabra palabra describe mi situación actual y se pregunta si soy, bueno mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto de Konohagakure no sato

Y ahora estoy escondido detrás de un árbol, abrazando un pergamino y una katana como una vida dependiente de ello, que tal vez no es muy lejos de la verdad

Pues miren todo comenzó con el examen de graduación de la academia, Maldito **Bunshin** , enserio nadie ocupa el maldito **Bunshin** , es un maldito jutsu que hasta un genin con un poco de experiencia, la habilidad de descubrir, no tengo problemas con la segunda cosa Pero no soy capaz de hacer un **Bunshin** normal sin que este salga enfermo, el caso es que es necesario un número de puntos, que con solo la parte de ninjutsu puede lograr y tal vez yo me salte todo lo demás, así que tenia que sacar una calificación perfecta en ninjutsu

Lo que lleva mi odio hacia el **Bunshin** , para el caso es para después de reprobar Mizuki-sensei me dijo que si se trata de un pergamino prohibido y aprender un jutsu ser ser un niño y un niño en mi corazón. jutsu aprobaría, llévate mi sorpresa al sable que el primer jutsu era el **Kage bunshin no jutsu** , lo que me alegro el día que aprendí el jutsu en menos de una hora, el que aproveche e intente aprender mas jutsus, aunque sea **Kage Bunshin** , como el **Bunshin Daibakuha** , el **Shuriken ****Kage ****Bunshin** , **esta** vez no los logre en ese tiempo, pero aprendí los sellos y la técnica

Bueno para el caso es sin querer desbloquear una foca (sellos de fuinjutsu) del pergamino, enserio no fue apropiado, ni siquiera este seguro de que paso, yo simplemente el desplegué el pergamino una pequeña cortada en el dedo y en un POOF una katana, un kodachi con un mango azul eléctrico, la era Tsuba circular con un zorro en ella, la hoja era un color negro, mientras que el filo era color plata anti natural, colgante un llavero con el símbolo en mi espalda de una pequeña cadena en el mango de la espada y la seya es del mismo color azul que el mango

después mi maestro, Iruka me encontró donde después de un intercambio de palabras descubrió que Mizuki-teme me engaño para robar el pergamino para el, pasaron una que otra cosa y aquí estoy, escondiéndome destara del árbol, todo para que después del entrenamiento que pase y que al sacar la katana que absorbió MUCHO de mi chakra corri lejos, claro que no fue facil, tuve que correr con la katana y el pergamino, mientras que la mizuki-teme mientras que Irika-sensei me protege.

También tengo que decir lo que dijo la boca floja de Mizuki, bueno no creo ser el Kyubi no Yoko, estoy seguro que no mido cientos de metros, tampoco tengo nueve colas y no me acuerdo de a ver intentado destruir un pueblo entero, pero por lo que Iruka-sensei dijo casi todo el pueblo lo sabe pero prohibido hablar del tema, es un secreto rango S, a tal grado de la ley Omerta, realmente hasta hace unas horas pensé que me conocía por completo pero creo que ahora tengo muchas dudas sobre esto

se escucho un sonido sordo a mis espaldas y un jadeo de cansancio, luego se escucho como llego un segindo hombre

"Dime Naruto ¿como sabias?" Escuche la voz de Mizuki, entonces ya me encontró, realmente mi vida sera todo esto "¿Como sabias que yo no era Iruka?" Eso meconfundio, a que se refiere con esa pregunta, estaba apunto de responder hasta que alguien mas hablo

"Por que yo" escuche una bocanada de humo y un jadeo de Mizuki-sensei "Soy Iruka" Iruka-sensei sigue intentando protegerme o tal vez simplemente eta intentando conseguir el pergamino

"Por que sigues protegiendo al mocos Kyubi, el mato a tus padres y devasto la aldea, el es como yo, intentara ocupar el pergamino para su propio poder y su propia venganza" Le grito Mizuki a Iruka-sensei, pero y si tiene razón, si realmente soy como Mizuki-sensei dice

"Tienes razón, así actúan los monstruos" entonces Iruka-sensei también cree que soy un monstruo una especie de... fenómeno "Asi son los monstruos pero así no es Naruto, el es un gran chico, tal vez no el mejor shinobi ni nada por lo parecido pero estoy seguro de que el llegara a serlo" Iruka-sensei crree en mi, yo no puedo dejar que alguien como Mizuki-sensei le haga mas daño

* * *

POV Normal

Naruto dejo caer el pergamino y agarro el mango de su espada con fuerza, con un click el arma se separa de la Saya dando un pequeño destello de luz "_**NOSOTROS no lo permitiremos**_" Fueron los pensamientos de Uzumaki rubio mientras saltaba directamente para acabar con el chunin traidor

"_**¡!**__**ASÍ ES,NO PERMITAS QUE NADIE HIERA A LOS TUYOS, MIENTRAS NUNCA TE DESVIES Y DEBILITES SEGUIREMOS JUNTOS REY, DESPEDAZALO HAHAHAHHAHA!**_" Naruto dio una sonrisa enloquecida mientras veía directamente a su presa

* * *

Iruka ya se había resignado, o estaría a salvo, fueron los últimos pensamientos de Iruka

Iruka cinto un liquido rojo golpear su cachete y escucho el distintivo sonido de un cuerpo cayendo, abrio los ojos en shock al ver a su estudiante rubio frente a el y el cuerpo de Mizuki cortado a la mitad del hombro superior izquierdo a el lado derecho de la cintura, la sangre empapando a Naruto de pies a cabeza, quien este simplemente hizo un movimiento con la katana salpicando la sangre sobre ella

"No estoy seguro de que no soy un monstruo, pero..." Naruto volteo hacia Iruka quien solo lo siguió viendo en shock, Naruto dio una sonrisa enloquecida "Si alguien intenta dañar a mis seres queridos... lo despedazare"

Iruka jura que por un momento vio a Naruto con la esclerótica negra mientras un cuerno salia del costado izquierdo de su cabeza y sus ojos brillaban en un azul eléctrico que de un momento a otro desaparecio

"Naruto, ven aqui un segundo" Naruto se sento frente a su sensei mallugado

Iruka le pidio que cerrara los ojos,mientras que Naruto solo siento cuando removieron sus googles y colocaron otro objeto

"Felicidades, te has graduado" dijo Iruka con una gran sonrisa

se le espesaron a humedecer los ojos a Naruto mientras también sonreía, salto contra su sesei aplastan dolo en un gran abrazo ignorando el desastre de sangre, carne y entrañas de atrás

* * *

**Se que no es muy larga, a penas mil palabras pero es la primer parte asi que creo que esta bien**

**dejen sus comentarios**

**ADIOS**


End file.
